Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey
by Leaffrost101
Summary: We all know about Hollyleaf, right? Beloved warrior of Thunderclan who saved a clanmate from death. She is given a second chance by Starclan to live another life. But not in the way she thought she would. She is given a second chance in the Pokemon world! She strives to become champion of the Kalos region and defeat Team Flare. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**New story! Yay! I got inspiration for this story from playing Pokémon X! So enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

A pool filled with water shined underneath the silver belt of stars. The bushes around the edge of the pool rustled as a flame colored cat stepped out. His pelt shimmered with stars and his forest green eyes gleamed. He reached the pool as more cats stepped out to stand by him.

"Why have you called us all here?" A dark gray cat asked the first cat her amber eyes sparking.

"I thought you would know Yellowfang." The flame colored cat replied.

"Well I don't Firestar! Now tell me what were all doing here!"

The cat, now known as Firestar, looked up at Yellowfang who was lashing her tail angrily. Firestar flicked his tail and a black she-cat with the same shade of eyes as Firestar stepped out from the crowd of cats. She looked from side to side at the other cats surrounding the pool as she approached Firestar. Firestar laid his tail on the black she-cats shoulder and spoke to Yellowfang with confidence.

"It is time for Hollyleaf to receive her second life." Firestar said looking up at Yellowfang.

Yellowfang reeled back with shock at the mention of the second life.

"Is it really that time now?"

"Yes." Firstar simply said then turning to the black she-cat "Are you ready for this, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf nodded her head.

"Than let's get started!" A high voice put in.

A form started to appear in front of the cats. The form is small and pink, with small legs, paws, bright sky blue eyes, and a long thin tail with a bulge on the end. The pink form reminded Hollyleaf of cat, but not entirely. Hollyleaf looked at the form with confusion.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf asked the form.

"My name is Mew." Mew replied.

"Mew?"

"Yep! And i'm here to grant you your second life!"

"How come _you're_ giving me my second life?"

"Because your second life will be in _my __world._"

"Your world? But what about Jayfeather and Lionblaze?"

"They will remain here." Than seeing the disappointed look on Hollyleafs face said. "You will see them again."

"Will I remember them?"

"You will remember them at some point in your new life. But that wont happen for a long time. Now are you ready?"

Hollyleaf thought about it for a moment, then looked up at Mew.

"I'm ready."

Mew's eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue as did Hollyleaf's body. Mew started flying away with Hollyleaf behind her. They both flew through a black expanse filled with stars. They soon reached a point where there were no stars and looked like Mew and Hollyleaf were the only ones there. But then Hollyleaf heard a loud piercing roar that made her fold her ears back because of the pain it brought. Hollyleaf opened her eyes to see a creature bigger than anything she had ever seen. The creature has lines going all over his body that's a darker shade than Mew, but what caught Hollyleaf's eye was that it had a giant pink stone on it's side. The creature looked at Mew and Hollyleaf and then narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you bring a _cat_ here Mew?" The ginormous creature asked

"Don't worry about it Palkia. Arceus wanted Hollyleaf to come."

Palkia growled but nodded, letting them both pass. They both soon reached another world. They were flying through the skies where Hollyleaf saw strange birds fly past them. Hollyleaf looked at the birds and heard all of them say something strange.

"Pidgey! Pidgey!"

"Mew?"

"Yes Hollyleaf?"

"What kind of birds are those?"

Mew looked to the side as the were birds landed on some trees below them. She then looked behind her at Hollyleaf with a smile on her face.

"Those are called Pidgey. They are really weak but evolve into fierce fighters."

"Evolve?"

Mew only shook her head.

"You will be forgetting everything I am telling you, so I don't think I should explain evolution to you."

"Can you at least tell me where we are?"

"Of course! We are in a region called Kanto!"

"Kanto..."

Mew fell silent as they approached a Twoleg place and landed on top of a tall den.

"Here is where we must part."

"I'm going to miss you Mew."

"And I will miss you." Then seeing Hollyleaf starting to fade quickly added "Good luck Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf faded from Mew's sight.

There is a room in the Hospital where a woman was laying in a bed next to a man who was sitting in a chair. The door to the room opened to reveal a doctor holding something in a blanket.

"Congratulations Miss Grace!" The doctor said beaming "You have a beautiful baby girl!"

The doctor handed the woman the baby wrapped in a blanket. The man came over to look at his new daughter and smiled warmly at the little newborn.

"She is beautiful!"

"She is. What do you think her name should be Brandon?"

"I have an idea. What do you think of the name Holly, Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up at Brandon and smiled.

"That's a perfect name for her. Welcome to the world Holly."

**Authors note:**

**WHOO HOO! It's finally done! I was really excited about writing this story that I just couldn't resist putting it up! I hope you enjoy reading this story! The chapters are gonna get longer. I promise that!**

**Later peoples!**

**P.S. Please review!**


	2. The Start

**Chapter 1! Yay! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokémon. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and Pokémon, I _think,_ belongs to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

Holly was having the same dream that has plagued her mind for the past couple weeks. She kept seeing teeth snap at her and claws flashing towards at her. Both of them kept on aiming for her throat, but, thankfully, narrowly missed their mark. But this dream was different. The claws dug into her back and shoulders, the teeth met with her throat, and kept on biting harder, harder, and harder until it became to much for her to bear. Holly woke up with a shout of shock and pain while throwing her hand back. She hit a small, feathery object, that let out a sharp cherrup when it hit the wall of her room. She looked at the place where she heard the object hit the wall. She saw her mothers Fletchling lying with his back against the wall and swirls in his eyes. Holly got out of her bed and went over to the little Fletchling.

She bent over the tiny robin and pat his head.

"I back-handed you, didn't I?" Holly asked

He nodded.

"You pecked my side?"

He nodded again.

"Well you should expect that. You should know that when you peck my side you will get back-handed. Have you learned your lesson?"

Fletchling stood back up and flew over to land on her shoulder. Holly ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Holly saw her mother cooking breakfast wearing her usual attire. Her mother has light olive skin with dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, a black tank top, a pale green jacket is tied around her waist, pale green jeans, and red slippers. She turned and smiled at her daughter who had on pink pajamas and bed head.

"I take it that you slept well?" Her mom asked

"You bet! So what's on the menu for breakfast this morning?" Holly asked excitedly.

"You're in luck, cause I decided to make your favorite."

Holly brightened as her mother set a plate that has two hard boiled eggs and a couple of waffles. Holly poured syrup on to her waffles and then dug into her eggs. Her mother smiled nervously at her daughters eagerness to eat such a strange combination for breakfast.

"Can you tell me why you like to have this in the morning?" Holly's mom asked.

Holly swallowed her egg and thought about the question for a moment.

"I don't really know. I guess I just like the taste of it in the morning."

"When you're done with your breakfast, I would like for you to go get dressed and introduce yourself to the neighbor kids."

Holly finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to her room before remembering that Fletchling was still on her shoulder. Holly stopped and held a hand up to the shoulder that Fletcling was on. Fletchling hopped onto her hand and Holly set Fletchling on a windowsill.

"I almost forgot that you were there. Why don't you go outside for a while?"

Holly opened the window and Fletchling hopped outside and flew over on to the tree beside her home. He gave a cheurrup of thanks and flew over to another tree. Holly closed the window and went into her room over to the large pale pink dresser and took out her favorite outfit. She quickly got out of her pajamas and put on the clothes she will be wearing. Holly looked into the mirror that's beside her dresser. Holly was wearing a yellow top with a green denim skirt, black knee socks, black riding boots, a blue cycling hat with two white stripes that has a metal gold pin shaped like a star, she brushed her long, soft black hair and looked into the mirror to see her bright forest green eyes shining back at her. Holly then went over to her desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small gray box. When she opened the box, she saw a long silver chain with a Thunder stone that was carved into a star.

Holly felt a tear roll down her cheek. The necklace was from her father when she was only seven, and it has been eight years since she last saw him. Holly picked up the necklace and put it around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded and ran out of her room. Holly ran by her mom and out the front door, only to be greeted by two people.

The first is a boy with black hair and blue-gray eyes. He wears a blue turtle neck sweater with white stripes, navy blue pants, and black combat boots. He also has a black messenger bag.

The girl is short with dark skin. She has long brown hair in pigtails and dark green eyes. She is wearing a dark pink t-shirt decorated by three large black and a pair of denim shorts, on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. She also has a white messenger bag with a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with a small heel.

The girl and boy looked at Holly and smiled when she opened the door to her house.

"H-Hello. My name is Holly."

"Welcome to Vaniville Town!" The boy exclaimed "The names Calem. I live next door."

"And i'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" Shauna exclaimed introducing herself. "And guess what! We've come to get you!"

"Why?" Holly asked confused

"The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids, including us." He then paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "But i'm surprised he even knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get... a Pokemon!" Shauna said excitedly "C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!"

Shauna and Calem ran out of her yard and through the town gates to get to the next town. Holly was also excited, but before she left, she clapped her hands two times. Fletchling came out of the sky and landed on Holly's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Fletcling?" She asked the tiny robin.

Fletcling cherrupped with excitement. Holly took that as a yes and ran out of her yard, through the town gates, and finally arriving in Aquacorde Town where Holly heard Shauna calling to her. Holly ran over to where Calem and Shauna were sitting with two boys. Holly sat down with them and Fletchling got off her shoulder and onto the table.

"This is the meeting place, Holly." Calem told her, then turned to the two boys. " I'll introduce you. Everyone this is Holly."

The boy with black hair started talking.

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!"

"So, Holly. This is Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor..."

Tierno nodded, he is wearing a black t-shirt with a Vanillite on the front, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers.

Calem then turned to the boy sitting next to Tierno.

"And this is Trevor. He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his test..."

Trevor nodded at his name. Trevor is short with large, poofy orange hair, a pail green shirt with a white collar, black jeans, green backpack, green shoes, and something that looks like an ID.

Tierno was clearly excited.

"All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames." He turned to Holly "Can I call you Lady H?"

Shauna was clearly not happy about that suggestion.

"What? No way! She's a Li'l H, for sure!" Shauna calmed down enough to ask Trevor. "What do you think Trevor?"

Trevor was shocked by Shauna's question and was nervous about it.

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna you shouldn't put people on the spot like this." He paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well... how about something low key? Maybe... something like H-kins?"

Calem turned to Holly.

"You should decide what we call you."

Holly thought about it for a second.

_"They are all good suggestions. But I can't decide on just one." _Holly finally decided on her choice.

"How about you just call me Holly. I can't decide on a nickname, so you can just call me Holly."

"They all murmured their agreements. They all talked for a bit, when Shauna remembered something.

"Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!"

Tierno brightened "I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!"

Tierno pulled out a cylinder capsule. He opened it up to reveal three poke balls, each with a symbol on top of them. The one on the left has a grass symbol, the one in the middle has a fire symbol, and the last one has a water symbol. Holly looked intently at each one, carefully making her decision. Holly was about to pick up the pokeball with the grass symbol, but something made her grab the one with the water symbol. Holly got out of her seat and threw the poke ball into the air. The Pokemon that came out has pale blue skin, a bubble like foam around most of his back and part of his chest. He also has short arms with white paws, he has large yellow eyes, which gave him a frog-like appearance.

Shauna and Calem were not upset about her decision, they actually smiled.

"Would you like to your Pokemon a nickname?" Shauna asked

_"I would actually like to give him a nickname, but I just want to make sure it fits you. Let's see, you are blue and a water type... I got it!_

"His name will be Bluestream." Holly told everyone

"Bluestream? That sounds awesome!" Shauna then picked up the poke ball with the fire symbol "My partner is Fennekin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

Calem picked up the poke ball with the grass symbol "Good to meet you, Chespin. My name's Calem. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!"

Trevor coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Uh, pardonme, but I have something for you from the professor as well. I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level."

Trevor handed Shauna, Calem, and Holly a small red square with a clear middle. Trevor smiled at the pokedex in his hands.

"Um, so you see... The pokedex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokemon and complete the Pokedex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

Tierno rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes." Tierno turned to Holly. "Um, Holly... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom."

Tierno handed Holly the letter.

"All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokemon! Let's go, Trevs!"

Tierno and Trevor left the table to go look for the Pokemon they want to catch. And Calem started explaining some more about the Pokedex.

"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before any of that."

Holly got out of her seat as Fletchling got off the table and onto her shoulder. She returned Bluestream to his poke ball and started walking home. Holly then heard Shauna call her name.

"Holly, wait!"

Holly turned around to see Shauna racing towards her.

"You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokemon-battling début!" She did a twirl on one foot. "OK, Li'l Fennekin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Shauna sent out her Fennekin as Holly sent out Bluestream.

"Are you ready Holly?"

"You bet! You get the first move!"

"Alright then! Fennekin, use Scratch!"

Fennekin ran at Bluestream, her paw glowing white.

"Dodge it, then use Pound!"

Bluestream got out of the way of Fennekin's attack and launched a stream of bubbles at her. Fennekin staggered for a bit, but found her balance.

"Fennekin use Ember!"

The attack hit, but it only made Bluestream growl.

"Let's finish this! Bluestream use Bubble!"

Bluestream shot out the same stream of bubbles. Fennekin took a direct hit and fell down with swirls in her eyes. Shauna was upset by her first loss, espically since it's her first battle.

"Hey! I wasn't done watching my cute Li'l Fennekin yet!"

Shauna returned her partner and turned to Holly.

"You're amazing, Holly!" Shauna took out a pale purple bottle. "Here! Let me fix up your Pokemon!"

She sprayed Bluestream's wound. Bluestream winced when she did that, but stayed still during the whole thing.

"Say hi to your mom for me!" Shauna told Holly before running away.

"Come on Bluestream, Fletchling! It's time for us to go home!" Holly said while Bluestream hopped beside her and Fletchling flew above her.

Holly ran to her home, past the town gates and into her home. Holly opened the door and was greeted by her mom.

"So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" She then noticed Bluestream next to her daughter and gasped. "You have a Pokemon?!"

"Yeah!" Holly said excitedly, her forest green eyes shining "I'm glad that I got Bluestream!"

Her mother was confused when she heard the name that the Froakie received from her daughter.

"Why did you choose to name him Bluestream?"

Holly bent down to pet Bluestream's head. He closed his eyes and smiled up at his new trainer.

"I don't know why. I wanted to name him something that would fit. I kept on thinking about it and put two and two together. He is blue and is a water type, so I decided to name him Bluestream."

Her mom smiled and petted Bluestream's head as well.

"Well, I think it's a great name for him." Holly's mother looked at her daughter and focused on something in her hand. "Do you have something for me?"

Holly remembered the letter that she was told would grant her permission to go on her journey. She handed the letter to her mom and waited patiently while she read it.

"A Pokemon journey?" Her mom asked turning to Holly.

"Yes! Can I please go? I promise I will keep in contact with you and stay safe!"

Her mothers eyes widened when Holly finished.

"I was about to say yes and then list those two things." Holly's mom then paused held up her hand in a gesture for Holly to wait a moment. Her mom went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with Holly's blue and white stripped bag. "You will need this to go on your journey, I even packed some extra clothes for you and potions for your pokemon."

Holly took the bag from her mother and slung it over her shoulder. Holly then noticed Fletchling looking at her sadly, she went over to the tiny robinand pat his small red head.

"Don't worry Fletchling, I will visit." Fletchling still looked sad and turned away from Holly.

Holly's mom came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should take Fletchling with you."

Holly and Fletchling looked at Holly's mom with shock written on their faces.

"Fletchling won't be the same once you leave, and I think he will do well with you."

Fletchling cherrupped loudly and flew over Holly's head happily and soon landed on her shoulder. Her mom laughed, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I also think that Fletchling should get a nickname."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Holly looked at Fletchling and instantly thought of the perfect name. "What about Emberwing?"

**"I like that name!" **

Holly looked around the living room, a little freaked out from the voice.

**"Holly. I'm over here."**

Holly looked in the direction of the voice, but see didn't see anything.

**"Ugh! I'm on your shoulder!"**

Holly looked at Emberwing with shock.

"How can I understand you?"

"Holly? Are you alright?" Holly's mother asked with concern. "You just started looking around the living room and staring at Fletch- Emberwing strangely."

Holly shook her head and looked at her mother with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine! But I think I will stay home for one more night and head out on my journey in the morning."

Her mother nodded and Holly ran to her room with Bluestream hopping up the stairs beside her and Emberwing on her shoulder. Holly slammed her door shut and set Emberwing on her bed alongside Bluestream, who had jumped up to get comfy.

"Please explain how I can understand you?" Holly asked the Pokemon

**"I honestly have no idea how. I have never heard of a human understanding Pokemon." **Bluestream answered

**"I have heard of it, but it's a really rare gift. I have heard that it only happens when a human understands Pokemons feelings exceptionally well." **Emberwing stated

"I'm guessing that would make sense." Holly sat on her bed and set her bag onto the floor. "But we should get some sleep for tomorrow. I'm sure you both would like to get out there and battle."

**"You bet! **Bluestream exclaimed excitedly

**"I can't wait to train and battle with you, Holly." ** Emberwing said calmly

Holly changed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed. She looked out at the starry night sky. Holly trembled but couldn't understand why. She soon drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with claws and teeth...

**Authors note:**

**I have been working on this story all week, but hey? I finally got it done. I hope you liked this chapter. Word count: 3167**


	3. Goodbye Vaniville Town!

**Here is Chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Vaniville Town!**

Holly woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming in through her window and into her face. Holly got out of bed and put on the same outfit she was wearing yesterday, that her mom had kindly washed during the night. She then ran down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother and Holly's Pokémon were sitting. Emberwing's tiny body lifted off the counter where he was perched and landed on Holly's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Bluestream hopped over from his spot and jumped onto a chair to sit by Holly as she sat down. Holly's mother put down a plate with buttered toast on it and a glass of milk. Holly dug into the breakfast her mom laid out for her and savored it, as this was going to be her last meal at home for a long time.

"I can't believe you are leaving today." Holly's mom said sadly. "We haven't even finished packing and you are leaving."

Holly looked up at her mother, her forest green eyes glinting with sadness. She got up from her seat and hugged her mom.

"Don't worry. I will come back, I will call you, and I will make you proud."

Her mother looked at Holly with her pale blue eyes as she finally understood how much her daughter wanted to go on the journey. She finally stepped back from Holly and went over to one of the tables in the living room. She opened the drawer and pulled out a pokeball and back walked over to Holly. She held out the pokeball to Holly.

"This is Emberwing's pokeball. Please take care of him." Holly's mom told her.

Holly took the pokeball and placed it on her belt, where Bluestream's pokeball was placed.

"I promise, I will take care of him. I will miss you mom." Holly hugged her mom one last time and walked over to the front door, slinging her bag over her shoulder and Bluestream hopping next to her. She opened the door and walked out. Ryhorn saw her leaving the house and walked over to her. He let out a roar and nuzzled her leg. Holly nealt down and pat his head.

"I will see you again Ryhorn."

Holly then walked out of the yard where Ryhorn was standing and went over to the town gate. Bluestream and Emberwing went to the other side of the gate and waited for her there. Holly took one last look at the town she called home for such a short time, and finally walked out of the small town. Bluestream looked at his trainer with concern in his large, yellow eyes.

**"Is something wrong, Holly?" **Bluestream asked.

Holly looked at him and sighed.

"No, nothings wrong. I'm just going to really miss my mom."

Emberwing nodded his small red-head.

**"That's perfectly understandable. But we all have to grow up at some point, which includes leaving our parents."**

" Do Pokémon leave their parents when they reach a certain age?" Holly asked.

**"Not every Pokémon. Some live in flocks or herds****, but the rest leave their parents after a certain period of time." **Bluestream explained.

"I guess you're right." Holly then looked up, her eyes burning with determination. "Let's go and win the Pokémon league!"

Holly then returned Bluestream to his pokeball and took off running with Emberwing flying beside her. Holly ran through Aquacorde town without stopping until she reached Santalune forest. Emberwing looked at Holly.

**"I was raised here by my parents before I left. I got lost a few times and my parents had to come and find me."**

"So I should be careful?"

**"Yes. I should also tell you that some of the Pokémon are really aggressive."**

Holly nodded her head and went into the forest. The forest is dark with a few patches of sunlight. Holly looked ahead of her and immediately saw that she had come to a fork in the road. She looked at the two roads and tried to figure out which one was used the most. Emberwing flew over to the path on the right and continued ahead. He soon came back, panic sparking in his eyes.

**"Run!"**

That was all Holly had to hear to bolt down the left path, Emberwing frantically flying beside her. Holly looked behind her to see a horde of Beedrill chasing them, she let out a scream of terror and ran faster. The horde started to fire mud bombs at Holly and Emberwing, and one exploded behind them. The explosion sent Emberwing crashing into the ground and Holly off her feet. Holly closed her eyes in fear and panic as the horde drew closer.

"Fletchling use Gust! Chespin use Razor Leaf!"

A large gust of wind and razor-sharp leaves buffeted the Beedrill, making them all cry in pain and for them all to flee. Holly opened her eyes to see Calem, Chespin, and a Fletchling standing in front of her. Calem went over to Holly and helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right Holly?" Calem asked.

Holly nodded, her eyes still wide with fear from the attack.

"How did you know I was here?" Holly asked

"I heard a scream and followed it here. When I saw the Beedrill and you cornered, I knew I had to help you."

Holly then remembered Emberwing and she rushed over to him. She picked him up and cradled his head.

"Emberwing? Are you all right?"

Calem came over and took Emberwing from Holly's arms.

"Calem?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing with Emberwing?"

Calem took off his bag and rummaged through it pulling out a purple bottle with a teal nozzle.

"I'm going to help Emberwing. He is badly bruised and wont be able to fly for a couple of days."

He sprayed Emberwing's wings and Emberwing winced a little. Calem soon finished spraying Emberwing and had pulled out some bandages. He wrapped Emberwing's wings until they were covered up. Calem handed Emberwing back to Holly and stood up smiling.

"He will be fine in a couple of days."

Emberwing jumped onto Holly's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm glad you're all Emberwing."

**"So am I! I just wish I could fly..."**

"Don't worry! You will be flying soon enough."

"You can understand him?" Calem asked

_"He can't know that I can perfectly understand him!"_

"To some extent. Emberwing has been with me and my mom for quite some time. And we spend a lot of time together."

"Alright then. Well I should get going now." Calem said, returning his Pokemon and walking away. "Be careful."

"Please wait!"

Calem turned around to face Holly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Could you help me with getting through the forest?"

Calem stood there with a thoughtful expression on his face, until he shrugged.

"Sure, I will help you."

"Thank you Calem!"

"No problem. Now let's get going before that horde of Beedrill comes back."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Calem led Holly into the forest on the right path.

**Authors Note:**

**I feel like I have to clear something up. Holly didn't choose Chespin, because I did a test run and found that Froakie did the best out of the three starters. With nothing else to say, I bid you all farewell until next time!**

**P.S. Please Review! **


	4. Sparkheart

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 3: Sparkheart**

Calem had been leading Holly through the forest a whole day now and they had not encountered the horde of Beedrill. Emberwing is currently on Holly's shoulder with his wings still bandaged. Calem had also informed Holly that it would take another day before they got out of the forest.

"Hey Holly?"

"Yes Calem?"

"Why do you keep your Fletchling out of it's Pokeball and not your Froakie?"

"Well... Emberwing doesn't like being in his Pokeball and Bluestream hasn't complained about it."

"You nicknamed your Pokémon?"

"It gets rather dull having to say their species name all the time. And it lets them know that _i'm _the one looking for them."

Calem looked thoughtful for a moment, but nodded his head in agreement.

"That does make sense when you put it that way. And it does give them some sort of an identity."

They continued walking for a bit, not speaking. Holly was starting to feel like she knew this forest, even though she had _never been _to the forest before and was starting to remember her first time in a forest.

**Flashback 9 years ago**

_Holly and her father were walking through the Viridian Forest, looking at all the Pokémon that passed by them. Holly had just spotted a flock of Pidgey flying above them, and was pointing at them excitedly. Her dad leaned down and pointed over to a Pidgey that had landed on the ground a little ways ahead of them._

_"Do you want to know something about Pidgey?" He asked his daughter._

_"What?"_

_"Pidgey don't look like it, but they are fierce fighters when they reach their final form."_

_"Why aren't they now?"_

_Holly's father looked into his daughters forest green eyes._

_"They have to grow and gain experience in order to get to that stage." He then paused and patted his daughters head. "Just like you."  
_

_"I'm like a Pidgey?" Holly asked, confused. _

_Her father chuckled. "In a way." He stood up as the Pidgey flew away."Let's go home now."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Holly smiled at the happy memory with her father. She remembered how happy they were, and it also made her sad as it was one of the last with her father. Holly then heard Calem calling her back into reality.

"Are you alright Holly?" Calem looked at her, his storm gray eyes gleaming with concern.

Holly shook her head to get rid of the happy memory.

"I'm fine. It just feels like I know this place."

"Have you been here before?"

"Never. This is my first time here."

Calem had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe you had a dream about it."

"A dream? How could I dream about something if I've never seen it?"

"There have been some instances where I had a dream of a place that I've never been before, and it would happen the next day, a few months, or the next year."

"Amazing."

They kept on walking until Holly stopped dead in her tracks, soon taking off to the right. _Off _the path. Calem looked at the spot where his friend had been, processing what had just happened. It soon dawned on him and he ran at full speed to catch up with his friend.

"Holly! Wait up!"

Holly kept running. She was sure she heard a cry of fear. She came upon a clearing with a caged Pikachu in the middle of it. Holly ran over to the trapped Pikachu. The Pikachu looked at her fearfully.

**"Are you the poacher?" **It's a girl because of her voice.

"No. I'm here to help you." Holly began tugging at the cage. "Stay still so I can get you out."

**"Why are you helping me?" **Her brown eyes sparked with confusion.

"Because I don't want you to go with a poacher." Holly continued.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter. That Pikachu is coming with me." A voice put in.

Holly turned around to see a large man wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black cargo boots. He has spiky brown hair and sharp yellow eyes. He is carrying a pokeball with an extremely angry look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Holly asked.

"That's none of your business." He placed the pokeball on his belt and pulled out another. "I suggest that you leave." He threw the pokeball and a Golbat materialized once it came out of it. The Golbat shrieked and glared at Holly. "Unless you want to get into a fight you can't win."

Holly pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air, Bluestream materialized, growling and glaring at the Golbat. The man laughed when he saw Bluestream.

"You think a frog can beat my Golbat? Let's just see how well it can do. Golbat! Use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it, then use Bubble!" Holly yelled at her Pokémon.

Golbat flew straight at Bluestream, leaving a silver streak behind it. Once Golbat was close enough, Bluestream jumped out of the and blew bubbles at Golbat's back. Golbat only grunted and made a sharp turn, hitting Bluestream and knocking him down. Bluestream cried out in pain and clutched the side that was hit by the attack.

"Are you all right?" Holly asked her Pokémon with concern.

**"I'm fine. That Golbat is just on a higher level than me." **Bluestream answered.

"Holly! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Calem yelled, running into the clearing, then stopping in his tracks when he saw the battle. He then saw the Pikachu in the cage and glared at the poacher. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, sending out his Chespin.

"Chespin! Tie up Golbat's wings with Vine Whip!"

Two vines shot out of Chespin's neck and quickly tied the Golbat's wings to its side. The Golbat fell to the ground and tried wiggling around to get out of Chespin's grasp. Chespin started tightening his grip on the bat Pokémon, as the Golbat started writhing in pain.

"Calem, please take care of this battle. While Bluestream and I help the Pikachu." Holly told Calem.

He simply nodded and went back to the battle. Holly and Bluestream rushed over to the caged Pikachu.

"Bluestream use Pound on the cages lock." Holly ordered the blue frog.

**"You got it!" **Bluestream told his trainer, and then using Pound on the lock, breaking it.

Holly opened the cage door and pulled out the Pikachu. The Pikachu looked up at Holly gratefully and jumped out of Holly's arms, running over to the battle, her red cheeks crackling with electricity. She got into a attack position and lifted her tail into the air. She then let out a cry and launched an electric blast at the Golbat and its trainer. The poacher and his Golbat yelled out in pain and when the electricity faded, the both ran away from the fight.

"And don't come back!" Holly yelled after the man. She turned to Calem and gave him a high five. "That was great Calem!"

"You bet! How's the Pikachu?"

The Pikachu ran over to Holly and jumped into her arms.

"I would say she's doing just fine!"

**"May I join you?"** The Pikachu asked Holly.

Holly looked down at the Pikachu with surprise.

"Are you sure about that? You just got your freedom back?"

**"I know. But I would like to travel with you to get stronger! Please take me with you!"**

Holly thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Would you like a nickname?"

**"Yes please!"**

"What do you think of Sparkheart?"

**"I love it!"**

Holly smiled and pulled out a Pokeball. She tapped the Pokeball on Sparkheart's forehead. Sparkheart disappeared into the Pokeball and a soft ping showed Holly that she caught a new Pokeball.

_"Welcome to team Sparkheart."_

**Authors Note:**

**I rushed the end there, sorry about that. Also the first reviewer gets to choose the next Pokémon that Holly catches. With nothing else to say I leave you until next time.**

**P.S. Please review! **


End file.
